Dr. Gerald Patterson and his associates, over a 12 year period, have developed family management techniques for working with the socially aggressive preadolescent and with stealers. During the last three years their techniques hae been extended for working with delinquent adolescents and their families. The treatment procedures include a) teaching social learning concepts; b) tracking and monitoring skills; c) negotiating skills; d) the use of contracts by all members of the family; e) remediating reading and arithmetic deficiencies; and f) obtaining part-time jobs for some children. Complete or partial success in treatment has been experienced with approximately three out of four socially aggressive preadolescents using these techniques. This research project will attempt to identify variables accounting for success, partial success, or failure of treatment objectives of multiple offending delinquents treated in the Patterson project in order to develop an ability to predict those most likely to benefit from future treatment projects. Also, a goal of the present research will be to suggest directions for alternative treatment programs for multiple offending delinquents not amenable to the present treatment. Multiple variate analyses, analyses of variance and item analyses will be conducted on the following criterion measures for succeders, partial succeeders and failures: a) observations in the home; b) data on school absence/tardiness; c) teacher's ratings; d) parent daily telephone reports on the incidence of problem behaviors; e) achievement tests (WRAT); f) self report questionnaires for the child (JESSNESS) and the parent (MMPI); g) parents' perception of the child (BECKER ADJECTIVE CHECKLIST); h) age; and i) other demographic data available, including socio-economic status, number and position of siblings. In addition, structured interviews will be conducted with a random sample of ten from each classification (succeeders, partial succeeders, failures) from the last year of treated participants.